The present invention relates to a device for fluid product distribution comprising a body defining an entry duct, an actuating rod displaceable within the body, an actuating device coupled to the actuating rod, and fixation element for fixing the body in an opening of a recipient containing the fluid product. The above is a classic or conventional concept for a pump or a valve used in the domain of perfumery, cosmetics or pharmacies to distribute fluid products contained in recipients such as flasks, bottles, etc.
More particularly, the present invention relates to the capacity of authentication as well as traceability of the distribution device or more generally the distributor using such a distribution device. In fact it is important to be able to identify without any possible doubt the origin of the distribution device in order to be able to distinguish rapidly and easily between an authentic and an imitation or forgery. More particularly, for traceability, it is important to be able to follow the track or the path of the distribution device from its manufacture to its sale or its offer for sale.
For a long time it has been known how to use distinctive marks or signs set on or integrated into the distributor or distribution device in order to identify visually the product origin. However, it is very easy for a forger to imitate this mark or distinctive sign and to put it on counterfeit distributors.